It's You
by Akazora no Darktokyo
Summary: Dulu, aku nyaris anti-sosial dengan orang-orang yang ada disini. Keberadaan mereka hanya merepotkan saja, bagiku. Tapi ada yang mengubah pandanganku. Request Fic from One apple. WARNING : Death-Chara, Hints of BL/Shounen ai ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !


Disclaimer : Harvest Moon © Natsume

**WARNING : OOC, Misstypo, Death-Chara, Hints(**or not ?**) of BL/Shounen Ai, All Gray's POV**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! **

xxx-xxx

Aku adalah seseorang yang sudah lama di Mineral Town. Meskipun namanya berakhiran town yang berarti kota, tapi ini adalah desa. Aku di sini untuk mengikuti jejak kakekku menjadi seorang Blacksmith yang handal. Aku belajar dengan keras untuk menjadi Blacksmith yang hebat. Aku selalu berusaha, terus dan terus berusaha…

Walaupun pada akhirnya waktu itu kakek sial itu tidak pernah menghargai usahaku sama sekali. Dia tidak pernah memuji usahaku, apa yang kulakukan selalu salah di matanya. Terkadang aku putus asa, tapi tekadku untuk menjadi Blacksmith ternyata cukup kuat. Meskipun aku adalah seseorang yang dingin, tak kuduga juga aku cukup ambisius. Dan sifat itu membawaku ke jenjang yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Sekarang frekuensi kakek itu untuk memarahiku juga sudah menurun dengan sangat drastis.

Dulu, aku nyaris anti-sosial dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Bagiku, keberadaan mereka hanya merepotkan aku saja. Aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan bantuan orang lain untuk mencapai tujuanku. Apa gunanya mereka ? Mungkin saja mereka menertawakanku di belakang, tapi siapa peduli ? Toh, aku tidak butuh simpati mereka. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit ada yang mengubah pandanganku. Jack, itulah nama orangnya. Aku pertama kali bertemu dia tanggal 2 Spring dua tahun lalu…

'Krreekk' suara pintu terbuka. Suara pintu toko Kakek. Saat itu aku sedang di marahi oleh kakek sial itu.

"Maaf, ada apa ini ?" tanya Jack. Saat itu aku belum kenal dengannya, karena ia mengganggu lantas aku langsung mengusir ia untuk pergi.

"Jika kau tak ada urusan di sini, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang !" seruku kepadanya, mengusir dia. Tapi, kakek itu malah memarahiku…

"Apa-apaan sikapmu terhadap pelanggan ! Seharusnya kau tahu sopan santun, Gray !" kata kakek Saibara.

"Maaf saja, aku sudah bosan disini. Lebih baik, aku keluar…" balasku dingin terhadap kakek itu.

"Tunggu !" kata Jack.

"Apa ? Kau mengganggu saja !" ujarku kepada Jack.

"Kurasa berlatih adalah hal yang wajar, kakekmu mendidikmu dengan keras agar kau lebih berusaha," kata Jack. Pikiran pertamaku di adalah orang yang sok tahu.

"Kau tahu apa memangnya ?" aku bertanya begitu dengan nada merendahkan.

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, aku mengerti. Kakekmu ingin kau melebihi kemampuannya, meskipun kakekmu tidak bisa jujur. Dia peduli padamu, makanya dia ingin kau berusaha lebih keras lagi. Dia sengaja tidak menghargai karyamu, karena dia ingin kau menciptakan sesuatu yang perfect, walau semua orang tahu itu tidak mudah," jelas Jack panjang. Pikiran keduaku tentangnya, dia cerewet dan banyak omong. Meskipun apa yang dikatakannya benar.

"Siapa peduli tentang hal itu ?" jawabku dingin.

"Kakekmu, iya kan kek ?" ia menjawab pertanyaanku lalu ia bertanya dan menoleh kepada kakekku. Aku pikir, kakek akan langsung menolak tanggapan Jack. Tapi nyatanya…

"Uhuk…uhuk…Ehmm," kakek batuk dengan nada yang di buat-buat. Ia… Salah tingkah !

"Tuh, aku benar kan ?" kata Jack membanggakan diri.

"Huh… Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," kataku kepadanya.

"Kalau tidak begitu namanya bukan aku," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Kek, maaf untuk yang tadi, akan kuperbaiki kesalahanku," aku meminta maaf kepada kakek itu.

"Jangan meminta maaf kepadaku, murid bodoh. Minta maaf dan berterima kasihlah kepada pelanggan itu," kata kakek Saibara.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi, terima kasih juga untuk yang tadi," kataku. Aku agak malu, aku menutup setengah mukaku dengan topi kesayanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula karena itu tujuanku jadi melenceng," ujarnya.

"Hah ?" aku bingung apa maksudnya.

"Aku orang baru di sini, namaku Jack. Aku yang mengurus peternakan di sana, warisan dari kakekku," kata Jack memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Gray," kataku juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Saibara, pemilik toko ini," kata kakekku.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ujar Jack ramah.

Setelah itu, ia pergi dari toko kami. Katanya ia belum berkenalan dengan seluruh penduduk di desa. Mulai sejak itu, aku sering melihatnya, ia bekerja sangat keras. Sering aku melihat ia berlari melewati toko kami, meski aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Saat ia kembali ke peternakan, ia membawa sejumput Yellow Grass yang diambil dari pantai. Rupanya, ia mencari bahan untuk di jual ke Zack.

Kami jarang berbicara, tapi saat berpapasan dengannya, ia pasti menyapaku. Suatu nilai plus atas sikapnya, karena jarang orang yang ingin menyapaku karena aku orang yang dingin. Suatu siang di Summer, ia ke toko kami, untuk mengupgrade peralatannya. Entah kenapa, ia selalu datang saat aku sedang di marahi.

"Bagaimana sih kau ini ? Kuhargai kau membuat hiasan kristal dengan bentuk angsa, karena itu rumit. Tapi, jika sayap angsanya detail tapi tidak rapi, tidak ada keindahannya ! Lagipula kenapa sayapnya tidak di tumpulkan ?" kata kakek itu marah-marah.

"Permisi," katanya masuk sambil membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, Jack ?" tanyaku ketika tahu ia yang masuk.

"Hahaha… Aku ingin mengupgrade cangkulku dengan Silver ore," kata Jack.

"Mintalah kepada kakekku," kataku.

"Ya, tolong ya… Kakek Saibara !" katanya sambil menyerahkan cangkulnya dan Silver ore.

"Ya, taruh saja di sana," kata kakek.

"Ya. Wah… Ini buatan siapa ? Bagus sekali…" kata Jack memuji sesuatu, ternyata sesuatu itu adalah hiasan kristal yang kubuat.

"Itu buatanku," kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku senang, saat itu akhirnya ada yang memuji usahaku. Atau tidak…

"Aduh !" kata Jack mengaduh.

"Ada apa ?" aku langsung mendekatinya, melihat ada apa.

"Ini, jari telunjukku tergores sayap angsanya, ternyata tajam ya… Haha.." katanya sambil tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Sarung tangannya juga tergores.

"Bodoh," ucapku. Aku langsung menarik telapak tangannya mendekati mukaku. Ia hanya kaget. Aku langsung menariknya ke belakang, tempat kotak P3K berada.

"Kau duduk dulu di sini, taruh tanganmu di atas meja ini," kataku menyuruhnya diam. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku melepas sarung tangannya, aku ambil kapas, alkohol dan plester dari kotak P3K. Aku membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas yang sudah di beri alkohol. Ia merintih kecil. Ketika darahnya sudah berhenti, aku menempelkan plester di jarinya yang terluka. Dan… Tangannya lembut dan hangat untuk seorang yang bekerja keras.

"Anoo… Gray, bisa lepaskan tanganku ?" tanya Jack.

"Hah ? Ma-maaf…" kataku, aku salah tingkah waktu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, Gray…" katanya sambil memakai sarung tangannya lagi. Ia tersenyum.

"Hn," aku membalasnya dengan begitu.

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Aku pamit dulu. Kakek, titip cangkulku ya…" katanya.

"Ya," aku dan kakekku hanya membalas begitu.

Hari Kamis, toko kami tutup. Saat itu, aku sedang ke Mother's Hill, karena di suruh belajar oleh kakekku. Katanya menyatu dengan alam juga penting. Saat itu juga kakek sedang tidak ikut dan kebetulan ada Jack di sana. Saat itu sedang tanggal 1 Fall, ia sedang mencari tanaman yang bisa di jual, makanya ia ke Mother's Hill.

"Hei, Gray. Sedang apa kau di sini ?" sapa Jack.

"Aku sedang hiking ke sini. Belajar bersama alam," jawabku.

"Lucu sekali, kakekmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku bingung, kenapa ia tahu aku di suruh kakekku ?

"Kok kau tahu aku di suruh kakekku ?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Tahu dari mukamu, soalnya mukamu kelihatan malas. Pasti, bukan kemauanmu ke sini, kalau mukamu seperti itu," jelas Jack.

"Dasar sok tahu," komentarku.

"Aku bukan sok tahu. Aku hanya mengerti…" katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Ya, aku tahu, kalau kau bukan sok tahu. Kau mengerti, mengerti tentang apa yang ada di dekatmu, termasuk aku. Aku pun juga tidak sok tahu tentangmu, aku mengerti kenapa kau bisa mengerti aku… Saat itu aku baru sadar, ada orang yang peduli dan mengerti seorang 'aku'.

Tanggal 13 Fall, hari Selasa. Saat itu toko kami libur dikarenakan acara Full Moon Festival, selama itu aku berdiam diri di dalam kamar Inn dan tidak turun-turun. Entah kenapa waktu itu aku malas keluar rumah. Tapi sekitar jam 01.00 PM aku turun dari kamar karena aku lapar. Saat turun, aku sedang melihat Jack berbicara dengan Ann. Saat itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa sebal jika dia dekat-dekat dengan orang lain.

"Jack," panggilku.

"Oh. Hei, Gray !" dia menjawab panggilanku.

"Sepertinya kalian asyik mengobrol. Apa aku tidak mengganggu ?" tanyaku sinis.

"Ou, ya sudah Ann, sudah dulu ya ngobrolnya…" kata Jack kepada Ann. Ann hanya merengut sebal, lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya di atas.

"Ada apa, Gray ?" tanya Jack setelah Ann pergi.

"Kau juga ada urusan apa dengan Ann ?" tanyaku balik.

"Rahasia," jawabnya.

"Begitu, malam ini…" aku baru mau mengajaknya. Tapi ia sudah memotong duluan.

"Aku ikut. Full Moon Festival kan ?" tebaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, sampai ketemu malam," kataku lalu naik ke atas lagi. Dia hebat sekali bisa tahu pikiranku…

Saat malam, dia sudah menunggu di puncak Mother's Hill. Benar-benar malam yang bagus untuk menikmati bulan yang indah ini. Malam yang cerah tanpa awan dengan bintang yang berkelap-kelip riang. Tentu saja tidak hanya itu, malam ini akan jadi lebih indah karena ada Jack…

Musim dingin sudah datang, tanggal 6 Winter. Hari yang bahagia untukku, hari spesialku, hari ulang tahunku. Tapi, tidak perlu mengharapkan ada yang spesial di sini. Winter itu bagiku bulan yang membosankan, tidak ada hijau-hijauan. Tanah pun tertutup putihnya terlihat hanyalah warna putih, sampai-sampai yang tumbuh di hutan hanya White Grass, putih lagi-putih lagi. Kurasa Tuhan tidak menyayangiku, karena ia membiarkanku lahir di musim yang tidak kusukai.

Saat bekerja pun tidak ada bedanya, si kakek itu tetap saja memarahi aku karena aku kurang teliti dalam bekerja. Orang pun sibuk seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang menyapaku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Setelah selesai bekerja, aku berjalan ke arah pantai. Laut tetap tidak membeku, menghantarkan suara deburan ombak dan percikan arus air. Tidak ada yang berbeda hari itu. Hanya berbeda sedikit, karena hari itu aku bertambah umur.

Ternyata waktu dapat berjalan sebegitu cepatnya, tak terasa sudah jam 03.00 PM, aku berjalan untuk kembali ke Inn. Di Inn kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Biasanya ada Doug yang duduk di depan mesin kasir, tapi sekarang tidak. Daripada pusing memikirkan itu, aku akhirnya naik ke atas. Aku berjalan ke arah kamarku, saat kubuka pintu kamarku, terlihat semuanya gelap. Aku masuk, lampu tiba-tiba menyala dan…

"SURPRISEEEE !" aku terkejut mendengar teriakan beramai-ramai itu, di sana aku melihat Ann, Cliff, Elli, Mary, Rick, Popuri, Karen, Doug, dan Jack.

"Happy birthday, Gray ! Otanjoubi omedetou !" ucap Jack dengan gembira. Ia yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku, tentu saja sejak aku tinggal di desa ini.

"Happy Birthday, Gray !" seru Ann.

"Happy Birthday…" ucap Cliff

"May God bless you," kata Rick menirukan gaya Carter. Yang lain tertawa.

"Terima kasih," itu jawabku waktu itu.

"Ayo buka Winenyaaaaa !" seru Karen. Yang lain mulai menikmati pestanya, sedangkan aku sedang mengobrol dengan Jack.

"Hei, Jack. Siapa yang merencanakan pesta kejutan untukku ?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Semuanya…" jawabnya.

"Serius ? Bukan kau ?" tanyaku menginterogasinya.

"Tidak kok, semuanya. Lagi juga kenapa aku ?" tanyanya balik.

"Soalnya hanya kau yang peduli kepadaku," jawabku jujur dengan malu, aku menyembunyikan mukaku dengan topi 'UMA'ku lagi.

"Tidak juga, semua peduli kepadamu. Kau yang tidak peduli kepada mereka," balas Jack santai.

"Yang pertama kali mencetuskan idenya ?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sih… Hahaha…" jawabnya dengan tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Itu maksudku, tidak mungkin kalau mereka mempunyai inisiatif untuk mengadakan pesta ini," jawabku.

"Setidaknya mereka kan peduli padamu," kata Jack.

"Sok tahu," ejekku ke Jack.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya mengerti," jawabnya.

"Terserah kau lah, Tapi masih ada yang kubingungkan,"

"Apa ?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tangaal ulang tahunku ?"

"Dari kakekmu. Ia yang beritahu kepadaku saat aku memintanya membuatkan kalung," jawab Jack mengejutkanku.

"Kok aku tidak tahu ?"

"Saat itu kau sudah pulang kerja, jadinya kau tidak tahu," jawab Jack.

"Oh begitu…"

Akhirnya aku merelakan saja kamarku penuh dengan pesta dan keramaian. Toh, nanti mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas kekotoran di kamarku. Saat sudah jam 07.00 PM, mereka pamit pulang (kecuali Cliff).

"Terima kasih ya Gray, atas pestanya," ucap Popuri.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih," balasku atas ucapan Popuri. Mereka hanya tersenyum senang. Tiba-tiba Jack mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku, dan berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Gray, yang kubicarakan dengan Ann waktu itu adalah ini," bisik Jack.

"Hoi, kalian berdua berbicara apa sih ?" tanya Ann.

"Rahasia sahabat !" seru Jack kepada Ann sambil merangkul pundakku. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama lagi.

Aku pikir hari ulang tahun tidak begitu buruk. Aku menyukainya. Saat itu aku baru sadar, banyak orang yang peduli kepadaku. Namun, aku tidak membalas kepedulian mereka. Ternyata Tuhan memang menyayangiku, ia membukakan matanya untukku untuk melihat kepedulian orang yang ada di sana. Ia memberiku hadiah yang terbaik waktu itu, teman yang terbaik, Jack…

Starry Night Festival, sebenarnya adalah malam saat laki-laki mengajak perempuan yang di sukainya untuk makan malam. Tapi, aku malas makan berdua dengan kakek itu. Saat itu, kakek mengusulkan untuk mengajak Jack makan malam, karena ia pasti sendirian di peternakannya. Lalu, pagi-pagi sekitar jam 08.00 aku mendatangi peternakannya. Dia ada di sana, sedang menata lahannya.

"Jack !" aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh.

"Hei, Gray !" ia menjawab panggilanku. Lalu, ia berlari ke arahku.

"Aku dan kakekku mengundangmu makan malam, karena malam ini Starry Night Festival," kataku tanpa basa-basi dan sedikit menundukkan topiku untuk menyembunyikan mukaku yang gugup saat ini.

"Jam berapa ?" tanyanya.

"Jam 06.00 PM," jawabku.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku sudah selesai bekerja," ucap Jack bersyukur.

"Apa kau selalu bekerja ?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang bodoh memang.

"Ya, lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa bekerja keras," jawabnya.

"Mulai dari jam berapa kau bekerja ?" aku bertanya lagi padanya. Jika mengingat hal itu, serasa jadi reporter yang sedang wawancara.

"Jam 6.00 AM. Maaf Gray, aku masih harus mengurusi ladangku," ujarnya.

"Mau kubantu ?" tawarku padanya.

"Memang kau tidak bekerja ?" tanya Jack.

"Jam 10.00 AM aku bekerja, masih lama," alasanku untuk membantunya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kecapekan saat bekerja," katanya seperti mengancam. Lalu, kami berdua tertawa bersama saat itu.

"Ternyata dilihat-lihat kau orang yang baik, Gray," katanya setelah selesai tertawa, sambil mengatur letak batuan dan kayu di ladangnya.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang jahat ?" sungutku sebal.

"Tidak, kau terlihat seperti orang yang dingin dan sulit untuk di dekati," balas Jack jujur.

"Memang begitu sifatku," tanggapku kepada pendapatnya.

"Ya, itulah kau…" katanya. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara, aku ataupun dia sama-sama diam.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku melihat ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumahnya sepertinya sudah di renovasi. Sampai 10 menit, ia tidak keluar-keluar. Jadi, apa aku di suruh bekerja sendirian ? Dia memanfaatkanku ? Itu pikiranku dulu… Tetapi, ia langsung keluar dan membawa sebuah botol wine.

"Gray, maaf tadi kutinggal sebentar. Aku membuatkan ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan botol Wine itu.

"Wine ?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, meski itu botol Wine, isinya adalah Apple Juice. Saat musim gugur kan selalu panen apel. Ini apel saat musim gugur kemarin," jelasnya.

"Oh, terima kasih kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan bekerja lagi," kataku sambil menerima botol itu dan mengajaknya bekerja lagi. Jika saja dia perempuan, dia sudah kujadikan istriku saat ini…

"Eh, Gray… Ini kan sudah jam 9.45," kata Jack mengingatkan.

"Apa ? Berarti…tinggal 15 menit lagi ! Ya sudah Jack, aku pergi kerja dulu !" kataku pamit.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah membantuku," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya !" saat itu, aku sudah berteriak dari kejauhan.

Siangnya aku bekerja seperti biasa, aku menunggu malam datang. Kakek sampai memarahiku beberapa kali dan menyuruhku untuk konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaan. Tapi, aku diam saja. Tidak menanggapi suatu kata apapun darinya, masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri. Seperti itulah aku waktu itu. Saat malam datang, entah kenapa aku merasa bersemangat.

"Permisi," ada yang datang. Rupanya itu Jack…

"Jack, kau telat 5 menit…" kataku padanya.

"Iya maaf… Tadi, aku sibuk sekali, sampai kelupaan hahaha…" ujar Jack inosen.

"Beda sekali sama Gray yang selalu ingin cepat selesai kerja…" celetuk kakekku. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan dongkol.

"Terima kasih ya, kek. Sudah mengundangku kemari," kata Jack sopan.

"Ada yang terlihat kesepian jika kau tidak di undang," kata kakekku seperti (atau memang) menyindirku.

"Siapa ?" tanya Jack. Dia polos benar…

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan— " kata kakek itu, namun sudah kupotong duluan dengan omonganku.

"Ayo makan !" seruku.

"Ya, ayo…" angguk Jack.

"Ya sudahlah… ayo," akhirnya kakekku tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kami khidmat terhadap makanan.

Sungguh Starry Night Festival itu sangat menyenangkan, penuh dengan tawa waktu itu. Rasanya ingin terulang kembali, sungguh sebuah kenangan berharga jika diingat ulang.

Sekarang adalah malam New Year's Eve. Aku sedang menunggu matahari Spring dari puncak Mother's Hill, saat itu aku berjanji dengan Jack, akan bertemu di sini. Tapi sampai matahari datang membawa awal Spring yang indah, ia tetap tidak datang… Aku agak kecewa. Aku juga bertanya kepada Ann yang ada di Year End Festival di Rose Square, katanya Jack tidak datang. Aku khawatir ia kemana…

Sudah tanggal 1 Spring. Ia menghilang begitu saja, tak ada yang tahu dia kemana. Saat Zack ke Blacksmith sore hari, ia bilang Jack tidak menjual apa-apa dari Shipment boxnya… Aku akhirnya mencari dia ke Mother's Hill. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Jam 09.45 PM. Sudah kucari sampai 2 jam, ia tidak kunjung kutemukan. Aku melihat ke arah danau. Masih ada sisa-sisa es bekas Winter di sana. Tapi, jika dilihat baik-baik, ada topi berwarna biru yang mengapung di danau itu.

Aku langsung menyebur ke danau. Di danau itu aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan… Aku mencoba menarik itu. Ada sesuatu yang berat yang tertarik, itu… adalah tangan. Aku mencoba menarik itu lebih keras lagi, dan aku membawa tangan itu ke atas, berharap itu bukan tangan Jack. Tapi, harapan tidak sesuai kenyataan. Rambut coklat itu, scarf merah itu, dan tangan yang memegang batu berkilauan itu… adalah Jack.

Perlahan aku mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas, ke atas rumput musim semi yang ada di sana. Kulihat jam tanganku yang anti air, pukul 00.01 AM, tanggal 2 Spring. Hari yang merupakan awal bahagiaku, menjadi hari dimana perpisahan kebahagiaanku itu. Tidak ada gunanya berharap ia masih hidup, raganya sudah terbujur kaku. Nafas pun sudah tidak berhembus melalui lubang hidungnya. Tangan hangat yang kupegang waktu itu pun sudah tidak dapat lagi memancarkan kehangatannya.

Meskipun tidak ada gunanya menangis, aku tetap menangis… dalam diam dan dalam hati. Cukup keheningan malam yang menyampaikan perasaanku betapa aku kehilanganmu. Biarlah suara arus air yang menjadi requiem pengantar tidurmu. Dan, biarkan angin Spring ini yang membawamu ke tempat kedamaian bermula. Semoga tetes-tetes air yang mulai mengembun dapat menjadi suatu pesan malam yang berisi perasaanku padamu.

Yah, pasti ada luka yang tertoreh dalam fragmen hati saat sesuatu yang penting menghilang. Pasti ada juga sebuah memori penuh kenangan yang melekat di otak saat itu juga. Dan pasti ada sebuah kenang-kenangan dari yang sudah tiada. Apa kalian tahu batu berkilau yang digenggam oleh Jack ? Itu adalah Pink Diamond. Permata yang hanya bisa di temukan jika kau menggali Lake Mine hingga lantai ke 90, itupun kalau kau temukan Pink Diamond di sana. Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang sanggup menggali sampai lantai 90 Lake Mine… Tapi nyatanya ada.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Jack bisa meninggal di dalam danau. Diperkirakan ia meninggal karena keretakan es di Lake Mine, mungkin saat ia berjalan tanpa sengaja di retakan, esnya hancur dan ia kehilangan pijakan. Aku hanya bisa menduga-duga, kenapa ajal dapat menjemputmu begitu cepat. Aku masih tetap berusaha, sebentar lagi skill-ku sebagai seorang Blacksmith mungkin akan menyamai kakek. Karena dia sudah jarang marah kepadaku. Seiring berjalannya waktu ilmuku juga semakin meningkat.

Meski begitu, ada hal yang tidak bisa di beli dengan kemampuan atau ilmu. Perasaan, itulah jawabannya. Saat dulu, aku hanya kurang perasaan membuat sesuatu, makanya benda itu menjadi tidak bernilai. Tapi sekarang, Tuhan yang mengenalkan padaku arti dari sebuah perasaan itu. Melalui orang yang kusayangi, orang yang sudah mau memberikan kepeduliannya, simpatinya dan rasa sayangnya untukku. Terima kasih… Jack. Aku harap kau dapat melihat senyumku untukmu dari atas sana. Semoga kau beristirahat dengan tenang.

Aku meletakkan sebuket Toy Flower di atas pusara Jack. Tanggal 2 Spring, hari kita bertemu dan hari kita berpisah. Kau memang pergi terlalu cepat, tapi aku punya permintaan untukmu. Maukah kau menungguku di atas sana ? Maukah kau menjadi temanku lagi, meski tidak di dunia ? Biarkan sunyi yang menjawabnya…

= = THE END = =

A/N :

**One apple, **ini fic rikuesan anda. Beta tidak tanggung jawab jika fic ini tidak bagus, kan anda yang minta… *tendanged*.

Fic Shounen-ai pertama saia di FFn, di luar FFn mah banyak… Bukan Shounen-ai lagi, Yaoi malah…(ketauan bejadnya). Ya sudahlah, beta lagi tidak ingin banyak bicara, mohon segala kekurangan di maafkan. Bagi yang tidak suka fic ini, sebelumnya sudah di peringatkan, Don't like don't read kan ? Tidak perlu menjawab jika punya mata. (belagu mode: on) *penggaled*

Anyway, Mind to Review, please ?


End file.
